A Lot of Ways to Love
by enjambament
Summary: [DH Spoilers] [ScorpiusRose] Letters will give them the answers they need, but perhaps, not the answers they want. Rose writes to her parents concerning her disappearance. She'll come home, but first they have to understand...she isn't sorry, just in love


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Author's Notes: Note that this is a Rose Weasley +Scorpius Malfoy fanfic. My ode to the Deathly Hallows epilogue, because heaven knows probably most all of my fanfiction will end up being completely AU know. What a way to put a damper on DH compliant fictions, huh? Oh well, it was nice anyway. I do wonder who the DADA teacher was though…

Also, surprisingly NOT SLASH. Craziness, I know.

---

A Lot of Ways to Love

---

A letter from Rose Weasley to Albus Potter, concerning her disappearance along with Scorpius Malfoy directly after the Hogwarts Graduation of 2024

Dear Albus,

I love you so much. I know that you already know that. I just thought I'd tell you again, and also remind you that you are the best friend any girl could have in the whole world. I want to thank you, for making me understand that there was nothing wrong with loving him. And I want to thank you for giving me courage. And I want to thank you for protecting me.

Scorpius says hello, and thank you. And he also says…mind you I quoting directly now. "I find that you were correct in the matter regarding strawberry ice cream, and please give my best regards to Evan Zabini." Whatever that means, but I suppose you should understand.

I promise that I will write, and I WILL come back. Just not yet. Because of my dad. And Scorpius' dad. But if you could give my parents the enclosed letter, I would be even MORE grateful than I already am, which is quite a feat.

You're the best Albus,

Lots of love,

Rose

---

A letter from Rose Weasley to Hermione and Ron Weasley concerning her disappearnce along with Scorpius Malfoy directly after the Hogwarts Graduation of 2024. Found enclosed in a letter to Albus Potter.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Mum:

I love you a lot. And I know that you understand, or at least will try too. Please don't try to look for me to hard, and absolutely DO NOT let Uncle Harry and dad go gallivanting off to find me. I promise I will come back when I am ready. The rest of the letter is for dad. (But you can read it. If you want)

Dad:

I know, dad, that right now, you're probably frothing at the mouth in a terrible rage, and that it's going to take you a while before you can read this letter and understand any of it, before you are calm enough to listen to what I am trying to say.

You told me once. When I asked about how you and Mum got together, that really, you had been married since you were eleven and it just took a while to realize that.

For a very long time…I guess I thought that was how it would be with me too. I didn't realize that there are a lot of ways to love. A lot of things that can happen. I suppose I thought that wild romance and secret passion was for stories. And to some degree, I guess it is. Because love doesn't happen like that. It really is a gentle and gradual progression.

But the essence behind it. That first abrupt, searing attraction. Well it took me in a bit of a different way than you and mum.

It started at the very end of fourth year. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to delude yourself into thinking this is just a rash fling.

But we were in the library, and there were a couple Slytherin kids. The bad ones. Not the okay ones. But anyway, they were taunting Sarah Duvet about something, you know, the Hufflepuff girl, a few years below me. And she was crying. I was about to do something, and then Scorpius was there, and he glared at them and said something. And then the Slytherin's scattered, and he picked up her homework, which they had ripped up, and he fixed it for her.

And that was when I realized I didn't hate him. You're always going on about how awful his father was in school. But Scorpius isn't his father, and anyway, people change. We were sort of friends after that, but it was nearly the end of the year and we barely saw each other again.

Fifth year was when it really started. I won't go into any details because I'm sure you'd rather die than hear that. It didn't start out as love. It went from the weary and hesitant beginnings of a friendship one day, and then the next exquisite and full out lust.

We went about like that until the last quarter of sixth year.

And then I realized I WAS completely and utterly in love.

Or at least very close to that.

He's really lovely dad, and I hope that someday, when you meet, you'll try to get a long. He's very kind and quiet, and delightfully smart, and subtly mischievous, and he's always working towards something, always has a goal in mind. He reads poetry out loud when he thinks people aren't around, and he's got the softest hair I have ever felt. The thing was, I knew I was in love with Scorpius…

But I didn't really know about him. I know that you and his dad didn't get a long very well in school. But I think his dad is an okay guy. Just kind of cold. And because of that. Well, Scorpius is very refined and very reserved. He doesn't do so well with showing feelings.

That's when Albus stepped in. He was the only one who knew. Except I think Daphne Longbottom had figured it out, and I'm pretty sure Scorpius told his friend Evan Zabini. But aside from that, we had kept the whole thing a complete secret.

Well I had started to get depressed about the whole thing, and because of that I was being a bit colder to Scorpius, and he didn't know why, so he thought I was trying to break up with him, and he was being colder to me, and then Albus found out about the whole thing, and he marched down into the SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM and DEMANDED to speak with Scorpius.

It was really incredible.

Anyway, Albus figured out that Scorpius was in love with me too, and got him to admit it, with (I suspect) the help of Evan Zabini, who (I suspect) is now very good friends with Albus, because of that whole ordeal.

And so in the end.

Scorpius asked me to marry him.

That was last month. Right before the graduation. I said no.

Not because I won't. (I will.)

But I want you to understand first. And I want to experience life first too. So we are going traveling, for a while, don't try to ask me how long, and DON'T try to come after me. And I hope that by the time we return, you may have accepted my choice.

I want to have a family wedding. Both you guys, AND his family.

I love you. But I also love Scorpius. I'll stay in regular contact with Albus.

Your Daughter,

Rose

---

End Note:

I'm pretty sure I got the year correct, but if the math was wrong and 2024 is NOT when they graduate, please let me know! Obviously, I made up Evan Zabini, and Daphne Longbottom. I bet Neville and Luna had kids though, and who's to say Zabini didn't?

Cha! –winks-

Anywho,

If you were reading Tasting the Dawn, I am aware it is gone. I may or may not repost it. I hadn't gotten any reviews, and I wasn't really sure where the plot was headed. If I have a sudden brain wave and figure it all out, I'll probably continue, but for now, Voldie-the-cat was creeping me out to much. D

---Ray


End file.
